Tal y como te imagine
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: Un breve One-shot de amor,... que comienza con el típico "Había una vez..."... pero en realidad solo es una extraña ocurrencia.. Disculpen por este mal Summary... Pero por favor denle una oportunidad


_Había una vez… _

_Un enorme palacio en el cual vivían los gobernantes de ese enorme reino que se extendía más allá de esas tierras. _

_Hace años el reino, habían obtenido la victoria en la guerra y ahora podían vivir sin el miedo de alguna amenaza. _

_Por ello los habitantes habían podido tener una vida pacífica y tranquila… _

_En una villa la cual era la más cercana al palacio real__, una pequeña niña… de ropa y zapatillas desgastadas, de color corto azulino y unos perlados ojos,_

_Corría buscando un lugar en donde ocultarse, atravesando y saliendo de los límites de la villa…_

Su nombre era "Hinata" y ese día estaba llorando…

Los chicos de siempre se habían estado burlado otra vez. Salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo con lo que sus dos pequeñas piernitas podían dar. Y por suerte encontró ese lugar… una esquina solitaria, del muro exterior del castillo.

Prosiguió llorando en ese lugar, encogida y abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, a pegándolas a su pecho. Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que una voz un tanto fuerte pero infantil, al otro lado del muro pregunto: _ ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Quién eres?...

Ese día conoció a "Sasuke", un niño de unos ocho años… tan solo dos años mayor que ella… Esta sin miramientos, le contó a Sasuke el motivo de su usual llanto, le conto como muchos de los niños del pueblo se burlaban de ella todos los días, y todo por una razón que aun no lograba comprender por qué era tan terrible… porque les desagradaba tanto o les divertía que alguien como ella fuese huérfana. Buscando también otras cosas para burlarse, como su ropa o fea apariencia y como usualmente hacían por sus extraños ojos color lilas que mas parecían blancos, a los cuales muchos decían que les recordaban a los de un muerto.

El muchacho de ese entonces, escucho todo lo que una niña de seis años tenía por decir. Y aunque ella esperaba a que el también ser burlara como hacían otros. Este en cambio le reconforto y animo… Su voz sonaba cortante y casi fría, pero sus palabras eran amables. Entonces le contó que él tampoco tenía amigos, que él vivía ahí con su madre quien trabajaba para el príncipe y que por ello no tenía muchos contactos con otros niños, así que para su sorpresa le propuso que lo fuesen. Gustosa y feliz por saber que por primera vez, en su corta vida tendría un amigo, y que aunque solo fuese para hablar, le emocionaba de sobre manera.

Ese mismo día realizaron una promesa… Que todos los días, a la misma hora, se encontrarían en ese mismo lugar. Y así mismo a partir desde entonces, como acordaron, todos los días a esa misma hora se encontrábamos para hablar aunque no pudiesen verses el uno al otro. Aunque el tiempo tampoco era mucho, puesto que Sasuke tenía que irse siempre a la misma hora.

Eran encuentros breves, y sin embargo eran hermosos y dulces los recuerdos que crearon… momentos los cuales ambos deseaban y creía durarían para siempre….

Pasaron"9 años" desde el primer día en que se conocieron… Los recuerdos de todo los momentos ocurridos en todos esos años, se encontraban aún vivos en el corazón de Hinata… _¿Cómo olvidar todas las veces en que su amigo la reconfortaba con palabras amable, como él solía hacerlo, por los abusos que ella sufría?... Y también Cómo olvidar el día en que por primera vez Sasuke, que usualmente era reservado, se abrió a ella para confesar sus preocupaciones…_ Y muchas cosas más, siendo esos algunos de los momentos más especiales para ella, puesto que no podía evitar sentirse apreciada.

Con el tiempo, también le había contado su historia, que a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, sobre haber quedado huérfana, no era tan simple…. Primero porque ella vivía junto a su madre quien era muy amable y cariñosa, su padre que era estricto y exigente y su hermana antipática pero a quien apreciaba mucho… Pero su madre murió al poco de nacer su hermanita menor, por lo que al final solo eran su padre, hermana y ella. Su padre por alguna razón le aborrecía y despreciaba, y como siempre estaba recibiendo golpes y malos tratos por si progenitor, su tío el hermano de este, se ofreció a cuidarle, por lo que se crio junto a él y su hijo… Amaba a su primo y siempre estaban juntos, pero un día hubo un incendio, Si tío y primo tratando de protegerle terminaron dando su vida. Entonces por último fue criada en el resto de su infancia por una de las monjas de la Iglesia, fue a partir de ahí que conoció a los chicos del pueblo, por alguna razón no esperaron para mostrar su desprecio y siempre conseguían la forma de hacerle llorar… para reírse y divertirse a costa suya.

Por eso ciertamente con el pasar de los años fue sorpresivo para ella el drástico cambio en su trato a comparación a los primeros. Ahora eran las chicas quienes le despreciaban y los chicos no paraban de hacerle sentir incomoda con miradas que no le agradaban nada. Pero aunque de igual forma, no comprendía los motivos, gracias a los consejos de Sasuke aprendió a ignorarlo.

Hinata caminaba alegre mientras pensaba en todos esos momentos especiales, como siempre al lugar de su encuentro. Era un día muy alegre, la suave y fresca brisa demostraba la cercanía con la llegada del otoño, pero eran escasas las nubes y el cielo estaba completamente azul. Acelero un poco el paso emocionada por ver a su amigo. A travesó unos frondosos arbustos que habían estado creciendo con el pasar de los años, obstruyendo así un tanto su camino, pero había pasado ya tantas veces que se había formado una especia de fina senda a través de estos. Pero no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa se esbozara en su rostro al ver un pequeño sobre blanco con el escudo de la familia real, el cual era una especie abanico dividido en dos partes, con un semicírculo olor rojo en la parte superior.

Le resulto extraño encontrar dicho sobre, pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin restricción sobre sus mejillas cuando leyó las palabras de su amigo, en la cual se despedía… "… _Lo siento… pero me voy…"_ fueron estoicas palabras… Le decía que junto a su madre, debía de trasladarse al reino vecino, a causa de que el príncipe debía de irse por su compromiso con la cuarta princesa de aquel reino. Hinata no podía creer que su amigo se estuviera yendo lejos de ella…. Pero su corazón casi se detuvo, cuando llego la última parte de la carta…

En esta, Sasuke le confesaba directamente como solía ser, los sentimientos de amor que el tenia por ella… Hinata no pudo evitar dejar escapar un fuerte y doloroso alarido… Ya que ella había amado a Sasuke desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Salió corriendo con dolor, de ese lugar en el que ya nunca más tendrían momentos felices, se fue tan rápido como pudo y nunca se percato que al otro lado del muro, permanecía Sasuke arrodillado y por primera vez con una expresión de dolor desfigurando su usual y perfilado rostro; había sido muy cobarde y no se había atrevido en decírselo en "persona" aunque fuese a través de ese muro. Y es que el mas que nadie extrañaría todos esos momentos, que por años disfruto junto con su amiga de la infancia… no su primer amor…. Porque con el tiempo había aprendido a disfrutar de la alegre y suave risa de ella, de su dulce y tímida voz, quien solía titubear cuando se ponía nerviosa o él le soltaba algún que otro comentario; apreciaba la compañía de esa amable chica quien le había brindado su apoyo en sus momentos más difíciles. Y cuando sintió celos cuando esta le contó sobre el trato que tenían los chicos del pueblo para con ella, pretendiéndola sin que ella se percatara… porque ella era muy pura e inocente y él lo sabía, y por otro lado el no lo era y por lo que le contaba Hinata supo de inmediato lo que esos chicos querían.

Es por eso que cuando el sintió esos celos, supo cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella… eran más que aprecio cariño el sentía amor. Para ese entonces, como le hubiera gustado a él decirle la verdad y hacer lo posible para verse por primera vez en su vida, aunque él sentía que podría reconocerla en donde fuera sin importar que no conocía su cara. Pero ya no podía hacer mas nada, pensó mirando hacia el azul y opaco cielo… porque para él desde que supo que se tenía que ir y casarse junto a la princesa "Ino del clan Yamanaka" en el país de la lluvia, el brillante sol y el claro cielo perdieron su brillo, al igual que todo lo demás…

Entonces se maldijo por ser cobarde y no tratar de ir contra ello.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levanto más temprano de lo normal, antes del que el sol se esbozara en el horizonte. Llego lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada del castillo y apoyándose de la pared, junto sus manos en una desesperada y corta pero honesta oración, para que lo que ella había escuchado el día anterior en la panadería fuese cierta…

"… _Unos guardias hablaban relajados con el panadero del lugar… Ella aun deprimida por la reciente noticia, trataba de ocultar su dolor con flojas sonrisas a los clientes que se acercaban para comprarle flores, en su pequeño y modesto puesto o floristería… que ella en años y con esfuerzo había abierto… Siempre había amado las flores, por lo que pasaba el resto de su día después de ir al castillo, en cuidar una pequeña jardinera que con dedicación había hecho florecer… Sin mucho interés en la conversación ajena que tenían esos guardias, no pudo evitar prestar más atención cuando estos mencionaron la salida del príncipe, la próxima mañana… Al parecer este saldría lo más temprano posible, poco después del amanecer, para dirigirse a país vecino…. Y Hinata al escucharlo no pudo evitar tener una idea y continua esta una gota de esperanza… ¿__**Tal vez aun tenía una oportunidad? …. **_

Espero como una hora, hasta que unos guardias junto a unos elegantes carruajes comenzaron a salir atravesando las enormes puertas que se habían abierto despacio para su salida.

Al ver eso, sin pensarlo mucho, puesto su mente se había quedado en blanco… comenzó a correr en dirección a estos que ya habían avanzado un corto tramo, y con una presión en el pecho y una sensación de ahogo, comenzó a gritar desesperada y con pequeñas pero gruesas lagrimas en los ojos…

**_ ¡Sasuke!.. ¡Sasuke!...**

Pero con brusquedad, dos de los guardias se le acercaron y le detuvieron el paso. Hinata nerviosa trato de retroceder…

_ ¿Qué sucede?... pregunto uno; _ ¿Quién es esta chica?... dijo otro… _ ¿Como hoza interponerse?... _! Atrápenla! ¡No déjense acerque al carruaje del príncipe! Grito otro de ellos.

Hinata un tanto asustada, respiro hondo y trato de hacerse a entender, pero con aun lagrimas en los ojos… su voz salió un tanto quebrada…. __"Por... Por favor…. Solo déjenme ver a Sasuke…" _dijo llorosa… __ ¡Tengo que ver a Sasuke¡_ dijo esta vez un tanto desesperada…

Uno de los guardias sin aviso, se abalanzo sobre ella para atraparla, tomándole con fuerza y brusquedad de su delgado y delicado brazo. Forcejeo con fuerza para librarse, pero le era inútil, hasta que….

**_ ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?... **

Pero Hinata mientras forcejaba y rogaba, que sin tomar encuentra la nueva presencia grito con desesperación…

_! Por favor… **Tengo que decirle a Sasuke que yo también le amo…!.**

_ ¡¿Hi- Hinata?!... Pregunto una voz temblorosa reconocible para ella, pero más que sorprendida, parecía aterrorizada…

Ella volteo a mirarle y no disimulo su sorpresa al verle… _ ¿Sa- Sasuke?.. Pero, el príncipe… ¿Tu?... Balbuceaba Hinata sin poder organizar su pablaras correctamente…. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando le vio acercarse, aun confundida por la reciente noticia….

_ Lo Siento Hinata…. Dijo este un tanto lúgubre, siendo de por si extraño en el disculparse…. Lo siento por no decirte la verdad... pero tenía miedo… De repente su voz se comenzó a doblar… De que lo supieras.

_ ¿Pero, por qué?... Pregunto está un tanto extrañada.

_ Porque, temía que cuando lo supieses, tu trato asía mi, cambiase o tu interés por tener mi amistad también…. Por ser el príncipe…

_ ¡T- Te equivocas!... exclamo un tanto exagerada pero tímida… Te… equivocas… Yo… siempre… Desde el pr-primer día… Aunque no te pudiera ver…. Con hablar con-contigo, pensé… Que persona tan amable…. Y yo desde ese día…. He estado enamorada de ti… Dijo esto en casi un susurro pero que Sasuke logro escuchar…

Sasuke sorprendido y casi incrédulo no lo podía asimilar, pero cuando vio el leve sonrojo de sus orejas supo que ella no le mentía. En ese instante él con paso lento pero continuo se acerco a ella y a unas poca distancia, le llamo.

Esta levanto el rostro y le miro a la cara un tanto sonrojada por la pena de la recenté confesión, lo cual le ocasiono un poco de diversión a joven. Y esta vez seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, sin miramientos le volvió a repetir… _ "Yo también te amo"… y sin esperar una reacción la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, apegándose la asía si… Ocasionando que más de uno se sorprendiera por el accionar del príncipe con una plebeya desconocida…

* * *

Ese día Sasuke sin considerar a nadie más, tomo de la delicada y pequeña mano de Hinata y con firmeza avanzo asía el interior del castillo, todos los que eran sirvientes y guardias detenían su paso o lo que estuvieran asciendo para observar a tan extraña pareja que a paso apresurado, avanzaban dirección a la habitación que todos conocían y que más de uno temía. Pero Sasuke no iba a temer, ahora que sabía que la persona que el quería también lo amaba por igual, le dio la confianza para realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Ya no tendría miedo… Toco dos veces la gran puerta con fuerza, y apenas recibió un delante de la persona que se encontraba dentro y con la que él quería hablar, no espero y así lo hiso.

Un corpulento y hombre de apariencia mayor, de mirada estricta que a Hinata le recordó ala de su padre, desde su cómodo mueble detrás de un elegante y enorme escritorio de caoba, los miraba con interrogación que poco a poco se volvía más rígida reclamante al posar sus ojos en ella. Entonces Sasuke decidió hablar:

_ Padre… no me voy a casar con la princesa Ino…. Dijo este directo y sin rodeos, así era él.

_ ¡Y quien te dio el derecho de decidir!... Grito su padre el Rey exigente y frenético.

_ Yo mismo… respondió este simple y campante, pero cuando observo la mirada de su padre decidió proseguir… _ El motivo de mi casamiento es solo para yo, poder ascender al trono, ningún otro. Si ese es el caso entonces no es necesario que me case con la princesa, puede ser cualquier otra…

_ ¡¿Y qué me estas queriendo decir?!... ¿Qué te casaras con ella?... dijo este señalando con furia a Hinata, a quien Sasuke protegió con su cuerpo de la mirada de su padre… _ ¡Ningún hijo mío, quien será Rey se casara con una simple plebeya!... grito este haciendo entender que nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

_ Entonces… Simplemente dejare la corona… fue su estoica e irresponsable respuesta.

El rey, Fugaku no lo podía creer… ¿de verdad su hijo amaba tanto a esa mujer?... Lo conocía y sabía que Sasuke era rebelde, pero era frio y calculador, nunca tomaba una decisión a la ligera… Y que ahora escogiera a una pueblerina le resulta de lo más irracional.

Hinata por su lado, su cabeza no para de darle vueltas… Primero, Sasuke resulta ser el príncipe; Segundo, había sido arrastrada al palacio; Tres, estaba parada justo frente al Rey que gobernaba a mano dura su impero; y Cuatro, por ultimo si no estaba entendiendo mal Sasuke, la persona que ella mas amaba le estaba proponiendo matrimonio… claro de forma indirecta.

Todo era tan confuso que le mareaba… no se dio cuenta cuando todo a sus ojos se oscureció y sintió que todo se le iba.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba arregostada en una enorme cama, acolchada, de delicadas sabanas y suave seda. Se enderezo con lentitud y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Sasuke observándole desde el otro extremo de la cama, su cara, ahora se veía un poco aliviada, al parecer de verla despertar. Se acerco con lentitud hasta ella, rodeando la enorme cama y se coloco a su nivel, ella mientras comenzó a recordar todo lo pasado hasta ahora, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a enrojeceré cada vez más, pero luego recordó que se había desmayado justo frente al Rey y de él, y ahora sintiendo mas vergüenza inclino su cabeza y desesperada se disculpo… _ ¡De verdad lo siento por desmayarme!….

Sasuke detuvo su caminar, pero no se sorprendió por su disculpa, ella era así… Cada vez cuando el se burlaba de ella y le decía que estaba furioso ella se disculpaba aun si no era su culpa. Se sintió divertido y feliz… Todos esos años había deseado verla y conocerla, saber cómo era, y ahora que la tenía enfrente no podía sentirse más que complacido. Ella era muy blanca, tan delicada, casi como una muñequita, sus cabellos eran muy largos y sedosos de color negro azulado, su cara era redondeada, tenía una nariz chiquita y respingada, y aunque se había sorprendido de ver sus enormes y hermosos ojos que mas que parecer los de un muerto como ella en más de una ocasión le dijo que le llaman, parecían unas enormes joyas, como perlas… casi podría decir que se comparaban con el brillo de la luna; tenía unos labios rozados y carnosos que terminaba por decorar esa perfecta cara que rivalizaba con la de un ángel. De verdad que no se había equivocado en escogerla, claro está que lo que lo enamoro fue sus dulce risa que lo acompaño todos esos años. Y pensar que ahora esa mujer seria su esposa, dijo pensando en lo hablado hasta hace unos minutos en la oficina de su padre…

"… Cuando la vio desmayarse, reacciono a tiempo como para atraparla antes de que tocara suelo, eso había sido inesperado, y su padre lo observaba, más que sorprendido indignado por la osadía de esa chica, de montar semejante espectáculo en su presencia. Sasuke estaba a punto de defenderla e su padre, cuando una hermosa y delicada mujer, que él conocía muy bien, entro a la habitación mirándolos a ambos…. _ Sasuke se casara con quien el escoja… dijo esta apenas estuvo frente a su esposo… _ Desde un comienzo nunca fue una obligación casarse con alguien de la realeza o nobleza… así que no hay problema de que el escoja casarse con la persona que ama…".

Mientras Hinata lo observaba maravillada, había escuchado los relatos de las chicas del pueblo sobre el atractivo del príncipe, nunca le importo realmente pero al verlo supo que todos esos rumores eran ciertos… Era alto y fornido, su piel era morena y tenía una cabellera larga color azabache que crecía de forma desordenada, su rostro era perfilado y como toque final, esas dos cuencas negras que la miraban y parecieran que la absorbían. Y eso de alguna forma lo ponía nerviosa, porque sentía como si este se la estuviera comiendo con la vista, como si no existieran secretos para esos ojos.

Sasuke se termino de acercar, le estaba empezando a gustar ese peculiar sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas y a veces en casi toda su cara cuando ella le veía. Entonces sin poder aguatarse mas, se arrodillo frente a Hinata y extendiendo su mano para que esta lo tomara. El no era de andar con esas cursilerías, pero debía de seguir ciertas pautas, pero ahora un tanto nervioso, levanto la vista y fijando sus ojos en los de ella que lo miraban sorprendida, prosiguió con lo que quería decir…

_ **Hinata…. ¿Te casarías con migo?...**

Directo como siempre… Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y esta para la sorpresa del joven le brindo la más cálida y hermosas de las sonrisas, adornadas con un encantador sonrojo; mientras asentía a su propuesta.

Entonces, sin pedir permiso y sin querer esperar más, con su gran mano tomo el mentón de Hinata y acercando sus rostros, con una lentitud que casi parecía eterna para ambos, tomo los labios de ella, teniendo así un suave y cálido contacto; no hubo movimientos, solo el simple roce. Cuando dio por terminado el beso, se separaron y Sasuke admiro complacido el resultado de unas mejillas más sonrojadas que nunca y de unos hermoso ojo color perla que se habían paralizado y no separaban su vista de él.

"En verdad la amaba…", se confirmo a si mismo, para luego con rapidez volver a abrazarse a ella, pero esta vez con más cariño, y acercando su rostro a su oído, le susurro…

**_ Eres tal y mejor de lo que imagine…**

**...Fin...**

* * *

Hola todas/os como están? Solo escribí este breve cuento, como una de mis locas ocurrencias, que carecen de sentido... y para tan bien poder notificar que no he podido continuar ni editar mis anteriores historias, puesto que actualmente y desde hace dos meses y medio compense con mis estudios, por lo que no he tenido nada de tiempo para ponerme a pensar y escribir con paciencia... así que por ahora no podre hacer nada... Lo siento -_-

Y para los que quieran y no les importe leer mis historias, espero puedan ser pacientes ^_^


End file.
